


That Was Insane

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: The night they met, Grimory led Alisbeth to his room. Hours later, Koltira and Anarchaia found them on the brink of death. What happened when no one was looking?





	That Was Insane

Grimory led Alisbeth from the tavern with a drunken grin on her face. He fumbled with his key for a moment, then had to force the lock open.

“Must be jammed,” he said.

She stepped inside, biting her lip and blushing like a shy girl.

His mouth twisted to the side in a cocky smirk at her innocent behavior. But once the door closed, she leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping his horns. She held on tight as he stumbled backward and hit his head on the door.

“I’m gonna tie you up,” she hissed, then nibbled the lobe of his ear.

“O-Okay?”

She yanked on his horns, jerking him to stumble forward and land on top of her on the bed.

“Take off my armor.” She didn’t release him, but instead pulled every time he was too slow removing a piece.

“Are you going to keep doing that?” he demanded, his skull aching.

Alisbeth kicked him in the side and rolled with him to sit on his chest, a hand around his throat. “Is that a problem?”

Grimory thought about it, then smirked. “Not at all.”

“Then finish.”

He flipped her back over and stood to undo her leg armor, tossing it to fall where it may. She grabbed him and threw him to the bed, tearing the clothes from his lower half.

“Careful, I don’t have any—”

Alisbeth reached up and slapped his cheek, her eyes wide and warning. She set a finger to her lips. “Shh.” When he didn’t make another noise, she finished and forced him all the way onto the bed. She observed his groin. “Huh.”

Grimory’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “That’s not a reaction I’m—”

She slapped him again. “Shh.” Her eyes searched the room. “Ropes?”

“I have some in—”

She slapped him.

“You ask—”

“I didn’t say talk.”

Grimory pursed his lips and pointed at his bag across the room. She retrieved the long coil and a dagger. At the bed she straddled him, setting the dagger beside them on the bed. Alisbeth pulled her shirt over her head and smiled as the demon hunter’s gaze dropped to stare at her breasts. He reached out a hand to cup one. She slapped the hand, then took it and bound it to the headboard of the bed; she repeated the process with his other hand. She smoothed a hand over his horns, then wrapped a rope around one.

“Hey, no, I don’t do—”

She slapped him and grabbed the dagger, setting the blade against his ribs. “Yes you do.”

He pursed his lips at her, then nodded.

“Good boy,” she purred, then cut him anyway.

Grimory hissed at the sting. Alisbeth shot her finger to her mouth. He pursed his lips. He remained unenthusiastically quiet as she bound his horns between his hands. To distract himself, he snaked out his tongue to flick the blue nipple near his face. Alisbeth gave a small squeak of excitement, then backed away to observe her work. Satisfied her knots are adequate, she moved to stand beside the bed and stare down at him.

“You can’t break the ropes.”

“Yes I—” Grimory hissed again as she jammed a thumb into the cut.

“You’re not _allowed_ to break the ropes.”

He tried to nod but the ropes prevented him from doing so.

“Blink once for yes,” she said with a sweet grin.

He blinked once.

She removed her pants and climbed to straddle his waist. He stared down at her, becoming more aroused despite the strange situation he found himself in. He raised his hips just enough to hint at his desire. She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him through her lashes as she traced the pattern of the tattoo trailing down one side of his body. Her finger followed it all the way down until she had to move back against his hard member and reach between her legs to find the end. Again, he moved his hips, his hard length pressing to her delicate skin.

In a flash, she took the dagger and sliced him again, this time on the pectoral. He hissed and his length flexed against her. She gave him an evil smile and raised herself up, the smooth skin of her buttocks cradling him as it rubbed along his length and to the tip. He gave a sigh of approval and closed his eyes.

Remaining raised, she ran her hands along her own body, investigating the curves and cupping a breast. Grimory bit his bottom lip as he watched her move in slow rhythm to a song that wasn’t there. He balled his hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to break free and run his hands where hers went; lick her nipple and explore the folds between her thighs with a finger or two. She put her hands on his chest and leaned forward, her biceps push her breasts together. Her lips spread in a wicked smile as she watched his expression turn to frustration at being unable to reach out for her or bring his face to the soft mounds that his eyes refuse to look away from. He stretched his long tongue to flick the blue peak, but Alisbeth leaned back.

“That tongue is dangerous,” she said.

Grimory’s eyebrow flicked up and he smirked. “Come closer and find out just how dangerous it is.”

She leaned forward, just out of reach, then sat back up. Her fingers caressed his wounds, then her thumb jammed into one. “I didn’t say you could speak!”

The demon hunter gritted his teeth and growled, but remained silent. Alisbeth smiled sweetly, as though staring lovingly at a flower instead of the bleeding wounds on the man’s chest. With her index finger, she spread his blood in swirling patterns over his chest. Every so often his member pulsed against her backside, and she’d lift up to run her skin along the length—but wouldn’t give him what he wanted.

Biting her bottom lip, Alisbeth lifted up, positioning the head of his cock against her lower lips, but also set the dagger against his ribs. He pushed upward with his hips.

“Don’t,” she warned.

He groaned in desperation. After a moment of obedience, he moved anyway. She sliced a long, deep gash into his side. His hips rocketed up, forcing his length into her. She screamed out in shock and pleasure, the dagger digging even deeper into his flesh. The pain spurred him and he pulled back, then thrust again, causing her to scream louder.

She grinned evilly as she pressed him down to fill her, but prevent him from thrusting. “Does this feel good?” She slid the blade over his skin, slicing it open and causing him to squirm beneath her. “Blink once for yes.”

He blinked, keeping his eyes closed for a long time. Grimory set his sharp teeth on his lower lip and moved beneath her and inside her.

Alisbeth laughed and raised over him, then forced herself down onto his hips so hard and fast he grunted and raised on the bed.

“I want to see your claws,” she purred.

He paused and slid his eyes to one hand bound to the bed.

She sliced his ribs again. “Show me!”

He let his hands morph into the fel green claws; they burned through the ropes so most of them fell away, but one strand remained on each wrist—stretched and singed. Alisbeth’s eyes lit with excitement and she grabbed one, then hissed and pulled her hand away.

“They’re so hot!” Moving quickly, she grabbed his left hand and forced it over her breast. She pinched her eyes closed and keened at the heat burning against her cold skin as he massaged the soft mound in his palm. Her hips rocked against his of their own accord.

He set his other palm on her hip, encouraging more cries from her as his hand guided her hips to keep moving. She rammed her palms to his chest, pressing him into the mattress as she clawed at his skin and cuts. Grimory hissed and cried out in pain.

“Careful with—”

Alisbeth shoved her hand over his mouth. “No...talking. Blink for yes.”

He blinked and she removed her hand, leaving a bloody palm print over his lips, the fingers splayed red across his cheek. Her hand returned to his chest, causing pleasure and pain at the same time as she lifted herself to rest at his tip before thrusting him deep inside her. He lifted his hips, wanting to go deeper still—wanting to fill her even farther past his hilt. His claws dug into the flesh at her hip. Her hand shot to his horn, gripping it tight to stabilize herself as she cried out.

“Sorry,” he gasped, as she moved faster up and down his shaft.

“Shh.” Her eyes were closed as she relished in the feeling. “Do it again.”

He dug his claws into her; her hips rocked forward, angling to put pressure all along the length of his shaft.

“Again!”

He clenched his fingers into her flesh and she surged forward. He snaked out his tongue to lick her nipple for the second she was close enough. She slid down his length so fast that his tip pounded against her insides and she screamed out, her back arching as she sat up straight, her arms grasping at the air. Alisbeth leaned forward, digging her fingertips into his chest as she screamed louder with every thrust of their hips moving in perfect syncronization with each other. Her fingers clenched, catching his torn flesh.

Grimory shouted in pain and pleasure as his skin stung and his climax shot unexpectedly from him and deep inside her. His claws raked down her thigh as she, too, screamed her own orgasm to the ceiling, her hands clenched into his wounds as his cock filled her to the hilt over and over in quick succession, faster and harder until he was spent and his erection began to fail.

Alisbeth rolled sideways on the bed and breathed a gentle sigh. “Are you still alive?”

Grimory groaned. “I think so.” He let himself go limp, his arm dangling from the side of the bed as his entire body tingled.

“That’s good.” She shifted sideways, laying her head on his chest to feel his breathing as it steadied, giving away his sleeping state. “I’ll just make sure you stay not dead, okay?” She picked up the dagger to look at his blood staining the steel. She hummed a soft lullaby and let time slip past her, until the door burst open…


End file.
